Obsession
by Murphy8370
Summary: Thief King Bakura spies a young woman by a stream and from them on he couldn't get her out of his mind, so what happens when he kidnaps her only to find out that she is older sister of the pharaoh? Thief King BakuraxOC
1. Bakura Always Gets The Girl

_(A/N: LET ME SET YOU STRAIGHT! Nathifa IS NOT Ishizu's past life, she is a new character I made up. Atemu is Nathifa's brother but Bakura doesn't know!)_

_Obsession_

Bakura had been watching her for days, awaiting the moment he may find her alone, his obsession from the moment he had seen her on the river's edge, her long white linen dress sweeping the surface of the mirror like water. Bakura had watched her from behind a tree on the far side of the stream watching her walk with long graceful strides to a woven basket full of laundry. Her hair was an unusual color, shining mahogany as it swayed and shined in the sun, it cascaded down her back in ripples to her hips were it curled in soft ringlets. Her voice was deep and husky as she hummed along, absently dancing along while she washed laundry. The moment she turned so that she faced him, Bakura felt his body come to full awareness, his simple clothes were suddenly tight and hot as they clung to his body, time slowed and came to a jarring stop as he peered around the tree to see her face.

She wasn't spectacularly beautiful but unusual in appearance, large moss colored eyes dominated her heart shaped face, smooth pouty lips curved into a sensual smile at something that only she could see, her high defined cheekbones brought a certain kind of regal bearing to her comely face. She wore no headdress or band to tame her wild curly hair but allowed it to move freely as she continued with her chores, he wondered who she was, if she was a servant or a village girl, either way he had determined that she would belong to him. Her body called to him with luscious curves, full breasts melted into a slim waist accentuated by a long gold color band encircling her softly flaring hips, he couldn't see her legs but from the way the dress moved he could tell they were long and shapely. Her arms weren't adorned with any kind of jewelry except for a twining black band tattooed onto her right arm.

_Desire_

Now, he waited in the darkness of an alley, watching the entrance of the shop for her. He seen her walk in swaying those hips from side to side as she sashayed into the building, he smirked in the darkness for the wench had no idea what he had in store for her, tonight he would get what he wanted, and he wanted her. Quickly he signaled one of his men to watch the entrance while he slid down a rope he had fastened to the side of the building, his sandaled feet touched the side of the building as he scaled down, careful not to make any sound and alert the men inside. He heard her speaking to one of the men inside, Bakura let the sound of her husky voice roll over him, the first fingers of desire curled low in his stomach. Carefully he leaned so that he could see through one of the high windows of the building, it was musty and smelled of sand and grit but allowed a fairly clear view into the building. His quarry was sitting very straight at one of the makeshift broken down tables across from another man, his face was covered with a thick black robe so that only his mouth could be seen in the dim light, vaguely he heard them speaking.

"You need to send word of this to Set." She said quietly, Bakura saw her hand something to the man. "He will need to know."

"Yes, Thifa." The man said and bowed.

"I do not wish to have my brother know of this."

He nodded once more and stood when she stood, he took her hand and kissed the top bowing fully before walking away a small white packet in his hand, Bakura signaled one of his men to come over.

"I want to know what that man has, be discreet, have no mercy." He said with an edge of a threat in his voice. No one touched his property, even if they didn't know.

Thifa, Bakura rolled the name around on his tongue, whispering it to an errant breeze as he watched her, she stood there awkwardly for a moment, before sitting back down and taking a drink from the cup before her. Her long hair was hidden beneath a white cloth and small gold band that held it to her head, her face was barely visible in the light but sadness seemed to linger in the green depths, what could haunt her so much that she must hide from her brother? She stood once more, placing the cup on the table and taking a step away from the table towards the door, her movements were smooth and graceful with an edge of determination. Soon she would be his. Soon she would belong to him.

Bakura motioned for his men to prepare for another man was exiting at her side.

"I will grab the girl, you all will take car of the nuisance." He ordered in a low voice.

_Nathifa, _

_Faith_

Nathifa exited the tavern, turning to her guard she addressed that she would be returning to her home and that he should stay close, he nodded and bowed but did not speak, he never did. Her heart heavy she walked out into the darkness, awareness prickled on her skin and caused goosebumps to flash over her hot flesh. She frowned and turned, behind her she found an empty alley, no guard, no sound, no anything, just an empty space where the guard had been before.

"Hello? Anzety?" she called. "Where are you?"

No sound answered her call, cautiously she took a step back into the dark alley and squinted into the darkness.

"Anzety?" she called again, a muffled moan split through the silence. "Anzety!"

Thifa ran back into the alley, ignoring the sense of danger that was slowly trickling down her spine, guilt felt heavy on her as she dashed to where she thought Anzety was, her heart was like a drum in her chest. She called out his name again, feeling rivulets of sweat sliding down between her breasts and over her brow then suddenly she was on the ground, her skirt hiked up around her knees, her cape open to the elements and the eyes of the man standing in front of her. Thifa looked up at the man and felt a spurt of fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She said hurriedly, standing up and righting her clothes.

She looked at him again, the dim light from the bar creating a slashed effect across his face, his eyes were a pale gray and seemed to pierce her heart, a large scar marred the space just below his right eye and extended onto the right cheek.

"I need to get to my friend." She said slowly, watching him.

He stepped forward. "I have waited a very long time to find you." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Nathifa backed up.

"I saw you that day by the stream, but you didn't see me." His hand reached out and touched her cheek, Nathifa backed out the touch.

"Who are you? Where is my guard?"

"You won't need him anymore."

Moonlight seeped through the space between the buildings and bathed him in an unholy glow, his long red and gold robes opened to reveal a bare chest with long vertical white scars, a short black loincloth hung from his hips in an exotic way that made her mouth water. A large gold circle rested in the middle of his chest, short gold spikes were attached and a triangle with what looked like a eye sat in the middle of the open circle. The millennium ring. This could only be….

"The Thief King." She said slowly, touching a hand to the necklace that lay warm against her neck.

He didn't speak but moved forward and grabbed her wrists, Nathifa tugged on the hands that held her in a bruising force, his mouth curved into a smile that bore no malicious intent, he pulled her closer.

"Let me go!" she cried, pushing against his chest.

Bakura pulled her flush against him so that his arms wrapped around her and her hands were flat against his chest. "I have waited a very long time to do this."

His lips descended on hers, the minor brush from his to hers and lightening flashed through her body, he kissed her again keeping his warm soft lips on hers, Nathifa stared into his eyes and fought harder for escape. It felt as though her insides were melting, her muscles were turning to water and her mind was failing to think of escape, she was caught up in the way his lips touched hers so intimately. Bakura deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue.

Bakura 

_Forbidden_

Her mouth was sweet, remnants of the wine she had drunk lingered on her lips and the slightest taste of honey, he watched as her eyes drifted closed and her arms touched his shoulders reverently. Bakura lowered his hands to her hips and relished in her response, he hoped that they could stay this way forever, but he knew that it was slowly slipping away from him as her resistance returned and she began to reluctantly fight him.

"Tonight, my dear, you will be mine."

She didn't answer.

"Men! We need to return to camp, leave the man! Fall out!" he ordered and waited until the other men had mounted before mounting his own horse, Thifa sitting in front of him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, alarm evident in her voice.

"Returning to my camp."

"No!" she cried.

Bakura wrapped one muscled forearm around her waist and yanked her more firmly against his chest, he felt her hands wrap around his arm to try to pry the arm away but Bakura was resolute, he held her against him as they rode away from the city.

"Stop fighting me." He whispered in her ear.

"Never."

"Then face the consequences."

After two hours on a horse with a struggling young woman, Bakura seriously questioned his sanity about bringing her anywhere near the camp, he wondered how much more his body could take of her, with her bottom bouncing against his erection, her elbows and various other parts flailing.

"Stop. Moving." He hissed in her ear.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Would you prefer that I tell the men to continue to the camp while we stop and have a good lay here?" he questioned.

"What….?" Outrage tainted her voice.

"As much as I would like to relieve the pressure in my loins with your body, I would much prefer a bed to sand."

"I will never sleep with you!"

"All in good time, my dear. When we arrive we shall see how much maidenly outrage you will have after I have pleasured you."

"What makes you think you can?" she hissed.

"I remember the way you melted beneath my hands in that alley, the way your body went soft when I touched you."

Thifa gasped. "You wouldn't dare do it again."

"Screw good intentions." He murmured to himself before raising a hand.

The hoofbeats behind him halted.

"Sir?"

"We are to stop for the night, we will continue on at sunrise."

Thifa then became animated, struggling against him. "Do not worry, my love." He crooned. "I will make you a deal."

"How am I to trust a thief?"

"It is my word you will trust."

"Your word means nothing to me."

He sighed in anger, running a hand through his hair. "I will not bed you until we have arrived at my camp."

She seemed unconvinced. "Do you swear?"

"Yes."

"I will find a way to escape. I will not sleep with you."

Bakura smiled and dismounted and lifted Thifa by the waist, pulling her down his body with ease.

"You said you would not touch me." She hissed.

"I did not say that I would not touch you, merely that I would do nothing to you, my love."

"Stop calling me that!" she demanded.

"Ordering a thief?"

"Ordering a man."

"Be careful little one."

An hour later all of the tents that would be needing for that night along with two fires were prepared and going, Bakura sat in front of one of the fires, two men slept under their capes not far from where he sat, Thifa tucked between his thighs.

"What is your full name?" he asked her suddenly.

"Nathifa." She answered before she could stop herself. (A/N: Nathifa is Pure in egyptian)

"Pure." He whispered to himself.

"When will you release me?"

He didn't answer and merely evaded the question.

"Are the rumors true then? That you kill all that you capture?"

"Be quiet."

"How many have you killed before me?"

"You do not want me to answer that."

"Do you bed all the young women you find in alleys? Or am I a special case?"

"Please, be quiet."

"Why do you kill?" she yelled angrily.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

His heart hurt, he felt the heavy weight of guilt on his head.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Do you truly wish to know?" he whispered, angry at her for asking.

"Yes."

It seemed that she did not understand that gravity of what she was saying, she did not understand what he wanted her for.

"It is not something that I can tell you, I must show you."

He stood and held a hand out to her. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she hesitated.

"Take my hand."

"Where?"

"Take my hand!" he ordered.

She took his hand and he lifted her easily, pulling her against him as he made his way to his tent, ignoring the snores of his men.

"W-where are w-we going?" she stuttered.

"Shut up."

She went silent. Once they had entered his tent Bakura threw her on the floor on top of a makeshift mattress, she looked frightened as she looked up at him, her hands went up to defensive mode.

"You swore."

"Shut up."

"You swore you wouldn't bed me."

"I'm not going to, but I will give you a little taste of what it's like to test me."

"What are you going to do?"

Bakura lay down next to her, easily pinning her wrists to the sides of her head, he wasn't holding her too tightly or too loosely but enough that she couldn't move, his dipped his head and claimed her lips.

HAHA! REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET MORE!!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!


	2. You Really Want to Know?

Thifa tried to fight him, she bucked her hips to remove his heavy body from hers, she tried clawing at his hands but the touch of his mouth to hers was electric, intoxicating. Only after a few seconds she found herself kissing him back, her eyes drifted closed, sensations rolled over her already hot skin. Bakura pulled away from her, ignoring her protests with a finger pressed against her swollen lips, he dragged his crimson colored coat over his shoulder, drawing the fabric over his back then allowing it to fall to the ground in a puddle.

He then turned to her and pressed a finger to the front of her linen dress, the soft fabric gave way underneath his nimble fingers as he undid the dress, he smiled down at her when she grabbed his wrists to push him away.

"You asked what I would do to you." He whispered, pinning both of her wrists above her head with one hand.

"I made a mistake."

"Shhhh."

Her dress fell open to reveal the thick band of cream color fabric wrapped around her chest, Bakura's free hand touched the flat of her stomach right above her bellybutton and held it there. Once more he leaned forward and kissed her, forcing her lips apart and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Thifa opened herself fully to his onslaught, unknowingly curious. The hand that had been resting on her stomach curved over her waist to her breast, he squeezed the soft, lush mound experimentally then pressed his index and thumb around the nipple, squeezing just as hard. Thifa moaned and arched her slim back, forcing her hips higher into the air.

"Be calm, little one." He whispered near her ear.

Bakura's lips tickled the spot behind her ear, sliding down over her throat to the hollow where her pulse beat wildly, his tongue darted out and touched the spot, laving over the lavender scented skin. She smelled of woman and nighttime, the smell was like a spell, weaving around him and inside of him, tightening his body to painful pleasure. His lips traveled farther down to her collarbone where he bit the soft flesh, Thifa moaned in pain/pleasure.

"Bakura…." She moaned breathlessly.

With two hands he ripped the delicate fabric that covered her breasts, they were lush, dark color mounds with dusky rose colored nipple, hardened to diamond points, he touched one breast, circling one nipple with his index finger.

"You asked me what I would do to you, are you sure you still want to know?"

She hesitated, trying to think through haze of passion, somewhere in the back of her head she knew this was wrong but somehow she couldn't stop.

"Please." She moaned. "Don't stop."

Bakura smiled then pulled the sides of her dress fully open, he looked at her body with lust in his eyes; another piece of cloth covered her womanhood and stopped just before her thick molded thighs. He slid his hands up her legs, bending the knees easily and sliding his hips into the cradle of her lower body, her hair was fanned out on the pallet, shining mahogany and red against the sand colored cloth. Bakura leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her breasts, sloping down to the thrusting nipple, he took the bead into his mouth and sucked gently.

Thifa arched into him, unfamiliar of the strange sensations that rushed through her like fire, his mouth moved further down, sliding over her smooth stomach to the top of the fabric. A finger of fear slid down her spine and for once since this whole thing started she was afraid.

"Bakura…" she said nervously.

"You wanted this."

His hands became brutal, they massaged her breasts and kneaded her soft stomach spreading over her sensitive skin, Thifa cried out in pleasure wrapping her long arms around him.

"Just remember you wanted this." He whispered near her ear before coming back down to the soft fabric around her hips, he pulled it down around her ankles and threw it away from them. In embarrassment Thifa closed her thighs and eyes, her cheeks felt hot and she was sure they were red.

"Open for me." He said, already easing her thighs apart.

Her skin was flushed but she did as he asked, spreading them a little, she nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand touched the soft delicate skin between her legs, she trembled with fear and desire, awaiting his entrance. Bakura touched the little nubbin of flesh just above her womanhood, Thifa gasped and shot up, a new rush of sensation blasting through her, he stroked the tight jewel again. Her stomach felt tight with every hard touch of his fingers, her muscles tensed and quivered with arousal.

"What are you doing!" She screamed, leaning her head back against the ground.

He didn't speak but slid one long finger into the tight passage of her body, Thifa squeezed her thighs shut, his hot touch branded her insides, turning them into mush. Pinpoints of light flashed in her vision, she couldn't take the sweet pleasure of his hand touching her, she screamed and felt white hot liquid pour from her body. She felt limp all of sudden, like she was on a cloud sleeping. Bakura was on her again, she could feel the coarse hairs on his chest brushing her nipples, she waiting for his body to enter hers, for she knew that he would. She was no simple country girl, she knew what men did to women, but strangely he did not, she felt the sides of her dress draw closed over her sensitized breasts. She could feel the roughness of his arousal pressed through his pants onto her womanhood, she wondered for a brief moment what he was doing.

"Sit up." He ordered gruffly.

Thifa was confused. "What?"

"Sit up."

Thifa sat up, crossing her legs and tying the remaining loops of her dress, she looked at Bakura questioningly.

"I promised." He said, answering the unspoken question.

"But…"

"Shut up now, or I may still go back on it."

His body was so painfully aroused, he could still smell the sweet honey of her culmination on his hand but he wouldn't hurt her, he wanted her trust for some strange reason. His eyes fell from her face to the necklace around her throat, Bakura frowned and touched his own necklace, hers bore the same insignia of an eye in the center.

"That is a very beautiful necklace, very unique symbol."

"Yes." Thifa carefully curbed around the topic.

"Very expensive for a young peasant."

"I am not a peas….!" She halted half way through her sentence, thinking this was her chance.

"Not a what, my love?"

"Nothing." She said quickly, too quickly.

"For that matter, how did you know who I was?"

"Everyone knows of you, you are notorious."

"Really?" he said questioningly.

"Of course." She lied.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair and stared at the woman. "Nathifa…" he sighed

"When are you going to let me go?"

The question surprised him and momentarily caught him off guard. "Never." The answer was impulsory.

"Never?" she frowned. "What do you mean, never?"

"I mean never."

The tone of his voice suggested that the conversation was at an end, Bakura opened his mouth to say something when a man popped his head into the tent.

"One of our men has come back, he wishes to speak with you."

"Fine." He was looking at Thifa.

"If she leaves the tent, tie her up."

Thifa frowned and stood with him. "And what am I to do while you are gone?" she demanded.

"Sleep."

Thifa huffed and turned her back to him, Bakura shrugged and followed the man out of the tent, he arrived in a second tent 10 minutes later, a young man sat on the ground eating bread and drinking wine from a wooden goblet.

"What did you find?"

"A letter, to the High Priest Set."

"From?"

"Princess Layla." (Layla in Egyptian means born at night)

"The Pharaoh's sister? What would a peasant girl be doing with a princess?"

"A servant girl maybe?"

"Yes…" he trailed off. "Give me the message."

The man handed him the small white scroll.

_Dearest Set,_

_I fear that Atem does not see clearly, he believes that your father has risen arms against him, please tell me that this is not true? I know that you would warn us of any danger but I still fear for my brother, he loses strength when he does not sleep and with his birthday celebration coming up how will be strong enough to show his people of their prosperity? Please come soon, I need you. We need you._

_Your dearest cousin and friend,_

_L.N._

The message was short but held a wealth of knowledge.

"Send a message to the commander, I want a small elite group of men selected for battle, the Pharaoh's birthday is coming and we must prepare." He prepared a short note to send off and began strategizing, he would need to be ready.

Bakura left the tent an hour later and made his way back to his own, he wished to ask Thifa more questions about the letter, he stepped inside the tent and looked at Thifa, sleeping softly on the wide pallet, her skirt foaming around her light tanned legs. Carefully he stepped around her, took off the heavy jacket he wore and threw it onto the sandy floor, her body was cool to the touch as he lay down beside her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"Good night, my love." He whispered in her ear.


	3. Swimming

The next morning when Thifa awoke, she felt a strange contentment, spreading through her slowly, warm beneath the blankets with Bakura's arm around her waist, his bare, muscular chest rising a falling in shallow breaths. She watched him intently as he slept, his eyes closed with long white lashes resting on the curve of his defined cheekbones, his mouth soft and pliant and his jaw loose. With infinite slowness she reached out with her right hand and brushed the scar beneath his right eye, tracing it with the pad of her index finger. Thifa felt a bubble of compassion in her heart, no longer afraid of him, he appeared more childlike all the tension and anger drained out of him until he was naked of emotion, less intimidating.

The hand resting on her waists shifted and moved upward until it touched her ribcage, pulling her closer to his chest in sleep, a frown marred his strong, aristocratic features and instead of pulling away like she should, she snuggled closer.

She knew this was wrong, that she should be struggling to get away from him but she couldn't help but smell his individual scent of sweat and horseflesh, of man and mystery, she didn't care about who he was but more of what he could be. She wanted to know the feel of his man's skin pressed her own, wanted to know the touch of his hand, so many things stopped her though. He was a murderer, and on top of that he wanted to kill her brother, but even those thoughts running through her head couldn't stop the frustrating ache just below her stomach or the heavy sensation he caused in her breasts.

This man was more than that, she knew it.

"Awake yet?" he said in a soft voice, his eyes not opening.

She gasped. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I am accustomed to awaking from the smallest things, a sound, a touch."

Thifa could feel her face turning red. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no matter." He said, his eyes opening.

The arm around her waist tightened, bringing her ever closer to him, she resisted at first then gave in, knowing he was going to kiss her again, he groaned and brought his lips to hers, pressing gently, she gave in the sweet sensations rushing through her. Allowing herself this once to feel without worrying about the consequences, not having to worry about her brother's safety or her cousin's safety of whom she loved like a brother. She knew that High Priestess Isis would not approve and for once, she didn't care. Without any consideration Thifa opened her mouth and felt his tongue sweep inside, it felt strange and wonderfully different, she heard him groaned and wondered if it was the same for him as it was for her.

"Release me from my promise." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"I will not break my promise to you, Thifa, please, release me from it."

She thought about it, if she were to escape she would need her wits and the way this man was acting she was sure never to get them back if she allowed him to make love to her, she had to get out of this.

"No."

He jerked off of her so fast she barely had time to react, his face was a mask of apathy, the wall of seclusion was back in place, and suddenly she regretted her decision, he stared at her hard for long moments, allowing the full extent of her decision to sink in. He turned away and grabbed his red tunic that he had flung off sometime during the night and rammed down over his body, she could tell that he was angry but she would not retract her statement.

"We will be arriving at camp tonight, prepare quickly."

She said nothing but stared up at him defiantly, his eyes showed no emotion but the very line of his hard body told her that he was not to be trifled with.

"Yes, sir." She said mockingly then stood, waking towards him.

She made it to the entrance of the tent and walked out, looking at the many of the men standing around, waiting apparently, behind her Bakura walked out as well.

"We will be back soon." He said abruptly.

Thifa jumped very suddenly when she realized just how close he was behind her, she looked at him questioningly but he was busy ordering his men to saddle one horse, he gripped her arm and hauled her over to the horse they were preparing.

"Let go of me!" she ordered with every ounce of Authority she could manage.

The men standing around laughed mockingly, she heard one whisper. "So the little maid thinks she can order the king?"

Maid? So he thought her a maid? Thifa wasn't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing, but had no time to think about it before Bakura pulled himself onto the horse than hauled her up in front of him, same as the day before. Bakura hissed when her bottom was forced down upon his body.

"Are you okay?" her anger diminished in a cloud of compassion.

"Yes." He ground out and took the horse into a gallop.

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a river down a little ways, I thought you might like to take a bath."

"And yourself?"

"Only if you want me to." He said, a smile breaking out across his face.

She blushed. "That is not what I meant!"

Bakura chuckled and rode until he heard the faint trickling of the river, he had passed it last night thinking only of the day he had seen his fair beauty, when they had arrived at the bank of the river Bakura pulled on the reins. He dismounted with ease then pulled her down, then pulled a long piece of rope from the saddle bag.

"What's that for?" she said nervously.

"So you don't escape."

She blushed as he knelt before her and tied one end of the rope around her left ankle, then tied the other end around his right ankle, she tugged experimentally before walking away a few steps towards the water.

"Can you turn around?" she said softly.

"Why?"

"I wish to bathe with a little bit of privacy if you don't mind."

"I don't." he said gruffly then turned away from her.

His mind conjured images of her naked body, glistening in the Egyptian sun as water sluiced over her body, of her long reddish hair falling in curls to her waist, glistening as well, he imagined her leaning back into the water. Bakura shook his head, dispelling the thoughts before they led to more interesting places, he heard the rustle of fabric as she slid it over her body, heard the first splash of water as she walked in. Then felt the tug of the rope around his ankle, in alarm he turned to see what she was doing.

What he saw was more than he could take, her long body, naked to his eyes, standing blatantly but innocently in the water, her long legs tapering into the water, he wide hips and perfectly formed buttocks, her back was to him but he could tell she was covering her front half with her arms. The breath is his lungs left him in whoosh, and further fantasies invaded his minds, he wondered what it would be like to make love to this woman.

"I told you to turn around!" she screamed.

"I-I'm sorry." For the first time in his life, the Thief King Bakura was stuttering.

"Turn back around!"

He tried, he really did, but somehow my legs wouldn't work and before he knew it, instead of turning around he was walking towards her, stripping off his tunic and walking into the water.

"No way!" she screamed and splashed deeper into the water.

He followed her, smiling and laughing, splashing after her, she sunk low into the water so the glistening current came up to her neck, she smiled and swam back from him, he sunk low as well and followed. She splashed him playfully and swam away.

"You can't get me!" she said "Na- Na-Na –NA boo boo!" she sang.

He smiled devilishly and sank below the water, watching her body pump to stay above the water, tugging playfully on the rope tied around her ankle, he had no idea how he had gotten into a game of catch me if you can but somehow it felt good. He didn't have to think about the revenge against the pharaoh or the people who depended upon him, all he had to think about right now was the woman and catching her. Seconds later he did just that and wrapped one hand around her ankle, pulling her under a little then pushing himself to the surface.

"Caught you." He whispered in her ear.

"Race you back to the shore." She whispered back.

"That would be a little difficult with the rope tied around our ankles."

"Then untie it."

"And have you run away? I don't think so."

"Okay…." She paused in thought. "I promise not to run away."

Bakura laughed, Thifa was surprised by the hearty richness of it. "Promise?" he burst into another gale of laughter.

Thifa was absolutely indignant. "How dare you! My word is good, if I promise not to run away, I mean it!"

"The word of maid?" he laughed again.

"I am not a maid!" she yelled.

Bakura became sober and looked at her full in the face. "Then what are you?"

Thifa struggled for a moment to find an explanation. "I-I'm…."

Bakura noticed the struggle and figured she was embarrassed by her employment. "Nevermind, I take your challenge."

"You trust me?" she seemed taken aback.

"Yes."

And strangely he found that he did, he barely knew her but somehow he knew she would hold true to her word, he smiled and untied the rope swiftly.

"Ready." She said, preparing to swim. "Set." He said laughing. "GO!" they both said at the same time.

Bakura dove under and pushed off from a rock just behind him while Thifa began with the breast stroke, pushing her body upward then under with large sweeping motions, only a few yards to go and Thifa was already in the lead.

You wanna know the end? You know what to do.

PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	4. The Deal

Bakura could see the shore, his concentration completely focused on the stretch of sandy shore only a few yards away, he couldn't and wouldn't be beat, especially by this slip of a girl swimming behind him. As he stroked and sliced through the cool blue water his arms began to ache and a strain began near his neck and back, nothing could stop him from pushing those last few yards, even as his feet touched the sand beneath the water he didn't stop. When he finally reached the shore he laid out on the hot sand and closed his eyes, Bakura panted and spread out his arms and legs, sunlight pounded down on him, hot and humid air swirled around him, he smiled, he had beat her. He didn't moved even when he heard her splash out of the water and shimmy into her linen dresses, she was panting just as hard as him and eventually lay out not too far away from him.

"I win." He said breathlessly.

"You cheated." She joked, her breathe just as wispy.

Bakura laughed softly, he could barely push the air out of his lungs he had pushed himself so hard, he heard her chuckle softly as well. "Cheated? Me? Never."

Two days. That is all it had taken for the little minx to make him laugh, all it had taken to make him feel human again for the first time in ten years since the attack on his village. It felt good to be able to laugh and joke with other people, he could just let the tension roll off him as they lay there in the sand, wet and tired but still laughing, in two days Thifa had done what some had tried for 10 years. He turned his head to look at her and opened one lavender colored eye, she had sat up at some point and was now staring distractedly across the river. Bakura wished he could capture this very moment and keep it forever, Thifa with her dark brown hair flowing down her back, wet and limp, her gown clinging to every rounded curve and her face softened with laughter, this was his Thifa. He wanted to be there, wherever she was in her mind, he wanted to be in her thoughts all the time like she was in his.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had been different people?"

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about it, how things could have been, how things are." She paused, her lips poised. "So do you?"

"I try not to think about it. Thinking about what could have been makes you weak, you only have today and tomorrow and the next day, you don't have yesterday. Once you use your time, you can never retrieve it."

"Well spoken." She said softly.

"It's the truth."

"It seems cold at first, the way you say it, but it's true, we only have today." Again she paused. "Do you believe that we can change?"

"Who we are?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I've never had to change before, I've always just been."

"I wish I could." Her voice held a note of sadness.

"Why can't you?"

"Who I am has always been determined by others, my life laid out piece by piece until there's no part I _can_ change."

"Do you always let others determine you?"

"I try not to, but it's difficult."

Bakura nodded, he knew what it was like to have your life determined or to have people's opinions of you be set in stone. His eyes roamed his face as she stared out, she was different from the other women he had met, a vixen one minute and yet the other minute she was completely innocent. He wondered if that is why she had gained his attention so suddenly that day by the river.

"We should go." He said, finally sitting up.

She nodded, his eyes were immediately drawn her neck. "Where is your necklace?"

"I left it at the camp." She didn't elaborate.

"Where did you get such an unusual piece?" he asked with genuine interest.

"My brother gave it to me for my 16th birthday, it's an exact copy of the one the High Priestess Isis wears."

It didn't make sense that a maid's brother would give her such an extravagant piece but he didn't question it, for all he knew her brother could have stolen it, right now it didn't matter, but in the future there would be a time when she would share her life with him. They stood up and Bakura's thoughts turned to the note that the maid had sent along to Seth from the princess, maybe these things were connected? Bakura didn't know but he considered his plans that were slowly coming together, the note had been an unexpected surprise but it was certainly precipitous. He wished that there was more time to consider everything thoroughly but if the note was correct there would only be a few days until the grand "party".

They were both silent as they made their way towards the lone horse that stood not far from the shore, it's reins tied around a tree branch, it neighed as they came close but Bakura calmed it by placing one hand on the horse's muzzle. Thifa touched the horse's nose and crooned softly, her hands sleeked down the sides as she brushed him lightly.

"We'll be arriving in camp tonight." He said softly.

Thifa gulped but did not answer, her hands continued to stroke the horse and her voice turned to a soft hum.

"You like horses?"

"I love them." She said softly.

"His name is Gabbar."

"Strong." She said, translating quickly. "I had a horse a long time ago, his name was Halima, an Arabian racer."

"A racer?" he said impressed.

"Yea…" her eyes met the horse's. "We used to beat all the boys around, including my brother much to his dismay."

"You? Race?"

"Of course, I'm the best around." She said, her face breaking out in a smile.

"Not better than me though."

"Really? I seriously doubt that."

"Is that a challenge?"

She cocked her head to the right and smiled, her eyebrows rising. "Yes." She said daringly. "Your horse against…" she frowned.

"I'll get you one." He winked.

"A stallion."

He nodded. "No other."

"I bet you I could beat you no problem."

"A wager then?"

"Fine, If I win you have to let me go."

"And if you lose?" he said without missing a beat.

"I won't."

"But if you do?"

"You're getting awfully cocky."

"So are you, and if you lose?"

"You get one favor."

"Um…. No. I was thinking, if I win you come to my bed willingly."

She blushed to roots of her hair, her face turning the color of passionfruit.

"Deal? At the end of the week, we race."

"Fine."

He held out his hand, tentatively she took and hand and shook it but before she could draw away he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth, a reverberation of shock went through her.

"If this is a deal then you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself until then."

He smiled wickedly. "The whole time?"

"The whole time."

"Okay, but you have to compromise."

"No."

"Yes…" he smiled. "…if I give you that you have to give me something in return."

"What?"

"Kisses aren't off limits."

She blushed again and became flustered. "Fine."

"Then it's a deal."

"Deal."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Use the little purple button and make me happy.


	5. Coming Home

As Bakura had promised they arrived at the camp later that afternoon, to her eyes it appeared to be more of a village with straw and clay huts that clustered around the center and fanned out from there, people carrying baskets walked back and forth, some towing small children, others with donkeys and livestock. Thifa was amazed at how different it was from her city, this place was clean and friendly compared to the treachery of Cairo. Thieves and pickpockets were rife in the city where here it appeared to be that everyone was well treated and clean, bazaars were evenly laid along the sides of the streets, selling the wares without the brash yelling or lude gestures.

"It's so… different."

Bakura didn't say anything, behind her he was tense and held an air of almost anger but Thifa was so wrapped up into the camp that she didn't really notice what was wrong with him. The citizens of the tiny village were all watching them intently, some cheering, some quietly intense, and some ignored them all together, it unnerved her.

"Why are they watching you?" she whispered.

"They aren't watching me." He said curtly.

"Then who are they watching?"

He paused, seemed almost hesitant. "You."

As a princess she had quickly gotten used to people watching her, or crying her name, but for an instant she realized that she had forgotten herself, she wasn't a princess here, she didn't have any plans or duties, she was just Nathifa. She liked the feeling of that, of being a normal person for once instead of someone who was to be pampered all her life. For once her life had some kind of meaning.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"You'll be staying in my tent." He said to her.

"I don't think that would…" she started.

"It's not a choice." He growled.

"But…"

"Do you need another lesson in listening?"

"We had a deal." She semi-turned into him.

"I'm a thief, remember?"

"You still promised."

"You trust me?"

Bakura was amazed, this tiny woman had no idea what life was like out her, you take what you need and what you want, trust really wasn't an option, but this… person believed in him in a way that no one else did. Sure the people here trusted him, but that was to provide for them, his men trusted him to watch their backs, but no one had really _trusted _him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bakura frowned. "I kidnapped you." He paused. "Two days ago."

This silenced her. She had no response, she had no idea why she trusted him, he was the meanest thief in all of Egypt and yet all she could think about was sharing another kiss with him, he kidnapped her because he wanted her in bed and all she cared about was healing him. Two days. Mentally she hardened herself, she needed to fight him, she needed to trick him into trusting her so that she could escape and time was slowly running out. She had one week to get into his trust. One week.

"It doesn't matter." He said, as if sensing her sudden thoughts. "Tonight is the feast, a homecoming for the men and myself, you will feast with us."

She nodded absently.

Suddenly Bakura's horse jerked to a halt and neighed, in front of the horse was a tall woman with shining black hair and deep black eyes, her expression was fierce as she confronted Thifa.

"Who is that?" the woman growled.

Thifa opened her mouth to answer the woman when Bakura interrupted. "None of your business."

"It is my business, you belong to me." The woman practically screamed.

"Go back to your hut, Calypso."

"Who is she?"

"Go. Back. To. Your. Hut." He growled.

"I will not! You belong to me, Touzoko!"

Thifa half turned to face him, her eyes in a questioning glance but he wasn't looking at Thifa, instead he was staring with angry eyes at the woman in front of the horse, his hands tightened around the reins, she could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Touzoko?" she whispered softly.

"Not now." He growled and pushed his horse to move forward.

The horse didn't budge, he was obviously used to stopping for obstacles and was adamantly refusing to pass this one, now Bakura was really mad.

"Stay here." He whispered near her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dismounted.

"Calypso…" he said in an annoyed voice. "… isn't your husband looking for you?"

"Husband? Amun is not my husband." She dismissed his earlier statement with a flick of her hand. "He is a pathetic excuse for a husband."

"Never the less, you married him. You have had his children, he is your husband and you will treat him as such."

"But you were the one that I wanted."

"Did you ever think that I didn't want you in return?"

"Nonsense, I am everything you could ever need."

Bakura hung his head for a moment before reaching out, grasping her wrist in one hand and yanking out of the way of the horse, his eyes were completely blank, showing no emotion towards this amazonic woman standing in the way. The woman squealed in indignation but Bakura didn't care, grabbing some rope from the saddle as he passed he tied to the woman to one of the hut supporters in a complicated knot that would probably take her the night to figure out.

"The next time you interfere, I will banish you." He said near her ear.

To Thifa though, this appeared to be something much different, Bakura bent, a smile pasted onto his handsome face as he whispered something that Thifa could not hear, to her it was like a thousand arrows coming out of the sky and hitting her in the chest. For no reason she felt uncomparable jealousy towards a married woman, never before had she felt the raging envy in her breast before so why, with this one man, did she feel it so vehemently? Thifa shook her head, now was not the time to be analyzing the strange emotions within herself, now was the time she should be scheming to find a way to escape, too bad her mind was so wrapped up in him or else she would have noticed that he had left her on a horse, alone, at the edge of the village.

"I will drop you off at my tent where you will prepare for the feast tonight, there will be people there to help you."

"You cannot leave me here like this, Touzoku!"

Bakura seemed oblivious to the woman tied to the hut, screaming out his name as he mounted the horse once more and rode along the path to the center of the village. Two women greeted him at the entrance to his tent, an older woman with graying hair that still shined in the sunlight and another, younger woman who looked much like Bakura. The second girl had her head bowed and raised her eyes shyly to meet Thifa's while the first met the two with a warm smile and welcoming arms. Bakura dismounted once more and wrapped his hands around Thifa's waist, lifting her down from the large horse and placing her on the ground but not taking away his hands when it would have been appropriate, he looked her in the eyes one more time before pulling away and going to embrace the older woman.

"Akana." He said with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

He embraced the woman whole heartedly, wrapping his long arms around the woman's small, frail form, he kissed her weathered cheek before pulling away and opened the flap to the front of the tent, bowing in a sign of respect he allowed the three ladies to enter the tent first before entering it himself.

"So you have brought a woman with you?" Akana said, her voice a warm mixture of welcome and happiness.

"Yes. Her name is…" he started but the woman held up a hand.

"She has a voice, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Akana."

Bakura looked at Thifa, not smiling like he had been at the older woman but encouraging her in a different way.

"My name is Nathifa, ma'am." Thifa said, bowing to the woman.

"Nathifa." Akana mused.

"Yes, ma'am."

"A strong name for a such a beautiful woman…" Akana brushed her cheek. "…now you! Touzoku! Go, we must prepare for tonight and I will not have you intimidating the girl with your brutish looks."

Bakura smiled and nodded, kissing Thifa on the cheek briefly before exiting the tent, Akana looked at Thifa through as soon as he had left.

"Thifa, I would like you to meet Bahiti." Akana nodded at the girl, standing demurely in the corner.

"Bahiti." Thifa said respectfully to the shy girl.

The girl mumbled something intelligible but Thifa couldn't hear it, instead of pointing it out though she let it go and looked back at Akana who was circling her, mumbling and humming every few minutes, Thifa wondered if she were being sized up by an opponent. Suddenly after a few moment the woman stopped circling and grasped Thifa's shoulders.

"We have a lot to do before the feast. You must look perfect." The woman said, a smile in her voice.

Thifa wondered what exactly she had fallen into.

TBC!

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!  
SO PUSH THE BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY!

Contest:

The big race is coming up! Thifa and Bakura will race for freedom, or for other far more nefarious things, but it's up to you to see who wins!

So who do you want?! Vote for the winner and I will write it!

Thifa for Freedom?

Or Bakura for other?

VOTE NOW!


	6. Kidnapped?

Never before had Thifa felt so beautiful as she did at this moment, she could feel the individual eyes of every man as she strolled along with Akana and Bahiti at her sides. It was sinfully delicious to be enjoying the attentions of men when all of her life she had been locked away in the palace, caring for her young brother and controlling the household, and when she got home she would pray dearly for forgiveness. For now she was content to feel the gentle brush of the soft white gown clinging to her soft curves and the cool feel of a borrowed opal necklace around her throat. Her sharp green eyes were lined heavily with thick black kohl (eyeliner) and a slash of gold was brushed onto her eyelids, her lips were lightly rouged with red and made her lush lips stand out.

Near the fire at the center of the town where the festivities were going on she could see Bakura sitting at the top of a high dais with a young woman sitting in his lap. A flash of jealous fury went through her at the sight of this brash young woman sitting so blatantly in his lap.

"Don't be angry." Akana said.

"Angry? I am not angry, he means nothing to me."

"I can tell your angry, young one. But you mustn't, Touzoku is the king of thieves and is very popular around here, it's expected that women would drape themselves over him."

Thifa stayed quiet, she wouldn't let Akana see the rage that simmered just below the surface as they came closer she could see the self-satisfied smile pasted on his face. Bahiti touched her arm.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. Akana and I can tell him that you did not feel well."

"I am a prin….." she started but the two women were looking at her. "I am stronger than that, running away would just prove that I'm a coward."

Akana smiled and face forward again along with Bahiti, soon they had passed through the outcropping of building that had blocked their view of the party, now everyone could see them and many were staring directly at Thifa. The loud raucous sounds of bawdy laughter and crass speech died down until silence reigned where she stepped, men stopped to stare at her with wide eyes and women threw envious looks at her. But Thifa could see none of them, she was far too concentrated on scheming ways to launch herself onto the dais and rip out all of the woman's hair without getting in trouble. But before she could carry out any of her schemes Bakura looked at her, the simmering anger that had slowly turned to boiling slowly disappeared as she watched the expression on his face. Pure shock registered first before a smile of lecherous intent flashed over it, Thifa blushed but felt the overlaying happiness of triumph over the little harpy in his lap. Bakura brushed the woman away.

"Thifa, care to join me up here?" he said in a nearly seductive voice.

Everyone's eyes were on her, something significant was happening but Thifa's muddled brain couldn't form a thought, Bakura placed out his hand in an offering of peace.

"Yes, Bakura." She said softly, reminded that in this situation she was very much his prisoner.

Cheers and jeers went up and she took his hand and was propelled onto the dais with Bahiti and Akana behind her, she stumbled for a moment and fell into Bakura's lap where the woman had been before.

"Hello." He said near her ear.

"I'm sorry." She said, struggling to get up. "I d-d-didn't mean to fall."

"You can stay here if you like."

Thifa's blush rose until she was sure her face was as bright as a passion fruit. "That won't be necessary." She said in an authoritative voice.

An arm banded around her waist. "I insist."

Thifa paused and looked at him, a little afraid. "Let go."

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" he whispered.

"No…" her breathe hitched and her heart started to pound in her chest.

"You look like a goddess." His breathe was hot on her neck. "And I just can't wait to beat you in the race."

"I'm sure you can, and you'll be waiting forever when I win."

"Don't be so sure. I'm a man on a mission."

Thifa laughed haughtily. "Sure."

But she wasn't so sure she could win anymore, from what she had heard he was an excellent rider, having learned by himself, and after meeting the man himself she was having much more than doubts about it. Being in his lap though wasn't exactly making her feel better either, she could feel the hard muscles of his thighs and the steely strength and sinew of his chest. If she lost, what would she do?

**Atem**

Worrying was not one of Atem's favorite things to do, especially with his birthday coming up, but it seemed as though he was doing a lot of that, worrying about his cousin of whom he loved like a brother, worrying about his sister who has been missing for over two days now, worrying about his country and finally worrying about himself. He was having doubts about his legitimacy to the throne, could he control a country? Could he stop war? Could he save a kingdom if something horrible happened? Questions plagued his mind, making it hard to sleep or eat.

And his sister, where had she gone? He was worried that she might have been kidnapped or she might have gone off somewhere and gotten herself killed, an ache appeared in his chest. She had been more like a mother to him, caring for him, making sure he was alright, knowing his limits even when he himself didn't know. Nathifa was his confident, his personal advisor and it was hard knowing that she was gone, there were so many things he wanted to tell her.

"Sir?"

Atem was momentarily startled out of his revere when a nameless guard came to the door of his bed chamber, a somber expression on his face, it seemed to be a face everyone shared.

"Yes?"

"There is news about Princess Layla."

"Yes?"

"Her horse was found outside of tavern in town, the guard she was with was unconscious and seriously wounded."

Town? Why had Thifa been in town? "Where is he now?"

"In the servants quarters, his wounds have been bandaged and he is conscious."

"Thank you."

What business had Thifa in town? Surely she would have informed him if she had had any pressing things to do, and why was she out at night?

"Stable the horse in her stall, make it look as though everything is alright, I do not want to concern the public if something is truly wrong."

"Yes, sir."

The guard left with a nod, leaving Atem to his own thoughts. It was not like Thifa to just leave without informing someone, unless it was something she wanted not known. But why hide it from him? Frustrated with the circle that his thoughts were forming he left his bedchamber with a swirl of his cape, his brows forming a determined V shape. His professional advisor caught up with him as he walked down one of the narrow corridors, he didn't speak but stayed close. Atem had never liked the man, having replaced Seth when Seth had left for Nairobi, he was a slimy creature with shifty eyes and a horse-like face and when he spoke it was with a nasally, shrill voice that annoyed Atem to no end.

They walked in silence with only the sound of their footsteps to accompany them. Atem heard a disdainful sniff from the man behind him when they entered the servant's hallways, he closed his lips in a pursed sign of annoyance. Servants greeted him with a mix of awe and politeness, saying their hellos and bowing.

"Disgusting." The voice behind him whispered in disdain.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself." Atem growled.

They walked into the room, everyone had a somber face, including the man who was reclining in bed, a bandage around his head, arm and waist, he was shaking and tears seemed to be gathering in his eyes.

"You know where my sister is?" Atem said kindly to the man.

The man looked up startled. "No… but I think I do who has her."

"She was kidnapped?"

"Yes, sir. I believe so."

"What happened?"

"We were leaving a tavern when two men set upon me, I didn't have a chance to do anything before they knocked me on the head. Thank Isis that I did not go unconscious, but before I did I head them say one name…."

"What was it man?"

"Touzoko."

TBC


	7. Ready When You Are

The days between that first night and the race were passing quickly, only two days were left before she was ride and her nervousness was increasing with each hour that passed, especially since at night she would sleep on a pallet so close to him that she could smell his warm skin but not close enough that they were touching. A part of her was relieved because being so close to him was a temptation she couldn't afford but the other part, the far more outspoken part felt rejected being so far away from him. Her skin burned at night, her body hot with a passion she couldn't describe and sticky from the sweat that rolled off her, and for the life her she couldn't sleep. Maybe that was his strategy, teach her the meaning of how a woman's body fits a man's and then tease her with the possibilities until it was all she could think about, if that was his plan then dammit it was working.

She still couldn't get the feel of his hands on her body out of her head since that one night at camp, it made her palm damp as she lie on the pallet next to Bakura, watching his strong face in sleep, made soft and more vulnerable. Thifa had the urge to reach out and brush her hand over the scar again, feel the warm skin beneath her hand, feel the roughened skin. She almost moaned.

"You're watching me again." He said deeply, startling her.

Thifa pretended to be asleep, hoping to lure him back to sleep. "You can pretend all you like, but I know you're awake."

"How the hell do you know I'm awake?" she said then winced.

"You just proved it."

"You tricked me! It doesn't count!"

Bakura laughed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She hesitated. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really specific."

He was silent for a moment. "Me."

She was stunned, how the hell had he known? "A bit presumptuous aren't we?"

"Were you?"

"No." Thifa said defensively.

He chuckled again, his eyes still closed. "Are you curious about after the race?"

"No." she said too quickly, cursing herself.

"Not even a little?" 

"Are you teasing me?"

"Yes."

Thifa huffed in the dark and turned on the pallet, facing away from him, he was entirely too perceptive for her own good, he seemed to see right through the guards she had put up to protect herself from those who wished to hurt her. Bakura was only one who had so far managed to break into the most private part of her, her heart and was very quickly filling it with his presence, making it difficult for her to just rip him out when she left. She didn't want to risk having her heart broken.

"It's all right to be curious you know."

"Not for me." She murmured. "Nothing about this will ever be alright."

He was quiet for a long time, making her think that maybe he had fallen asleep. "Things are never easy."

"If it was easy, we would never learn."

"This is true." There was so much pain in his voice she wanted to turn to him and ease it but held back.

She wondered was Atem was thinking of her, she wondered if he had noticed yet that she was gone, it had been a few days since she had gone missing but her brother tended to be a little distracted and didn't notice the little things. It was more likely that Isis had noticed and was raising quite a fuss, since Thifa wasn't there to make her daily absolutions to the gods or commit to the daily fuss of suitors. Freedom, though, was the greatest happiness to her.

"Tell me about yourself." He said quietly.

"You want to know about me?"

"Yes."

Thifa was surprised, to her it seemed as though she was just a body, why did he want to know about her? "I was raised in Cairo with my brother." She started softly. "No parents that I really remember just one of the priestesses and some close friends…. We were all really close….. but those were the happiest moments of my life. My brother and I would race all the time down the road and back up and play pranks on everyone else."

"Sounds like you were happy."

"Yeah, very. Things were simpler then, I didn't have to worry about the gods or responsibilities or anything, all I had to think about was us and how to make him laugh. Even then there were so many problems he had to fix, so many expectations on him to do what they thought was right, in the end though he came through for them." Thifa sighs. "I miss those days, mostly because it feels like I lost my best friend."

"You and your brother are close?"

"Yes, and when he's not busy or being hounded by those who want his attention it almost feels like before."

"Are you happy now?"

She hesitated, because the question was so tenuous, things were being weighted on it, her feelings for the man, her feelings towards her brother, her pride and her loyalty. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's a hard question to answer."

"How hard is it? Are you happy?"

"Because my automatic response would be yes, but so many things have changed and I'm not sure what happiness feels like."

"Hmmm."

"Being free for a few moments tells me that I was feeling to comfortable there, too restless, I needed to get away, but also being away creates conflicting emotions."

"Do I hear a thank you?"

Thifa laughed. "No."

"Ahh damn, too much to ask for then?"

"Yes."

Two Days Later

The morning of the race had dawned bright and early, too early for Thifa was lying in the bed with her eyes wide open and her hands shaking badly, her heart was racing fast and hard in her chest and her eyes were gritty from lack of sleep.

"Time to wake up." He said softly above her.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He chuckled. "Need more time to adjust to losing?"

"God no!" she exclaimed sitting up. "I don't intend to lose."

Bakura grinned and pulled the blanket off her, making her moan in protestation and close her eyes again, he hauled her out of the pallet and plunked her on top.

"C'mon, get up."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Can we postpone it?"

Bakura groaned. "You mean wait? Not unless you want to change the wager."

Thifa blushed. "No thank you."

"Okay then, time to get up!"

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later Thifa left the tent and stood wearing a repaired dress for horse riding and her hair pulled back behind her head, her face was set with determination while her hands were clutching the air. Sweat rolled over her brow and her eyes were wavering but there was no doubt that she was ready, even the way she walked spoke of unwavering determination to win. Two horses had been prepared, Bakura's horse and one for her own use, it was tall and sleek with long lines and hard muscle with a long black mane.

"His name is Boreas."

"Good name." she said drying, watching the stallion paw the earth.

"He's tame."

"Funny, I heard the same thing said about you."

Bakura chuckled then walked over to his horse and mounted in one easy fluid motion, settling easily on the horse's back. "Still time to back out."

"I'm no coward."

"Then saddle up."

Glaring at him, she mounted the other horse, crooning lovingly in his ear to calm the stallion then walking him in paces around the tent to stretch his legs a little.

"You ready?"

"Ready whenever you are."

TBC


	8. Hayaati

The air was tense with anticipation, there was barely anyone there who couldn't feel it, the smell of sweat and horseflesh filled the air, heat rippled as the sun rose in the sky. No sound could be heard except for the horse's hoofs pawing the earth in eagerness and the soft but ragged breathing of Thifa, laboring to gain control of her shaking body. She looked at Bakura one last time, allowing herself the pleasure of searching his face with her eyes, tracing the scar and moving along his jaw. Tonight, if she wasn't careful, she would know this man, she would know the feeling of his body as he would know her, but if she succeeded, she could go home. Choices flitted through her mind, poisoning her thoughts with images of what she imagined his body would be like, she could lose.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes." Bakura replied curtly.

"Yes." Thifa said calmly, gripping the reins in her palms so they bit into the soft skin.

_I could lose._

**Bakura**

_I could lose. _He looked over at Thifa, unsure of what to do, knowing he could lose this race and lose her. _I could lose her. _He wasn't sure when he had started switching losing the race with losing her, but it had happened and things were slowly spiraling out of his control. Suddenly revenge wasn't the only thing on his mind. But what could he do about it? It was making him weak, this feeling she invoked, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

"On your marks."

The muscles in Bakura's back tensed as he leaned into the mane of the sleek stallion, his hands wrapped in the reins, his body taut.

"Get set."

The anticipation rose, everyone started to cheer at once, impatiently he banished them from his mind, concentrating on the path before him, thoughts draining out of his head until all he could do was just be. Rider and horse as one.

"GO!"

Bakura squeezed his thighs together, spurring the horse into immediate action as it lengthened it's legs and took off at a run towards the horizon, the track was to the river, not a long ride but incredibly treacherous if one wasn't watching out. Immediately he pulled on the reins, slowing the horse to maneuver around easily, picking out Thifa in the dust that rose up around them at their departure. Shielding her face with her arm she galloped through the dust unaware that Bakura was close by, watching her in case something came about. Protective fear rose up in his chest, making it difficult to concentrate on the horizon. _I could lose her. _The thought kept repeating in his head, refusing to leave even when he tried to banish it.

Breaking through the dust they rode hard, neck and neck with Thifa's long, lithe body pressed to the horse in a way that made Bakura fear that she would fall.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

She looked over in surprise, as if she hadn't noticed him riding so close, then she smiled and pushed forward, leading the horse ahead of him by three lengths, and waved a hand behind her. He frowned in anger and frustration and pushed his into a run again, praying to the gods that neither of the horses went lame with all the effort.

**Thifa**

She knew she was pushing it, pressing the horse too hard when she knew he might fall into a ditch but she wanted to win, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else except the river so close in the horizon, taunting her with it's closeness. _Losing is not an option._ Unless she stayed. The thought struck her so hard she nearly lost her balance. Stay? Away from her brother and friends, away from suitors and subjects. She would be alone but would it be worth it if she had her freedom? Would her freedom be worth her brother's grief? Unconsciously she pulled back on the reins, completely aware of the fact that Bakura was slowly gaining on her.

_Stay? Or go? Freedom? Or Loyalty? Love? Or Honor? What do I do?_ They were neck and neck again, Bakura so close she could reach out and touch him as she any desire to do so. He was faced forward, sweat dripping over his brow and lip, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he faced the river, what could she do? And what would happen if he tired of her? When, Thifa corrected herself, not if. She would be alone and she could never return to her true home and family.

Closing her eyes she made a split second decision, letting Bakura ride ahead of her suddenly, not too much as to alert him to what she was doing but just enough it would put him a nose a head of her. This was her choice, she just hoped it was the right one.

_After the Race…_

"You cheated!" Bakura yelled, dismounting from his horse and coming over to her.

"Cheated? I'm sorry did you not just win?"

"You slowed down on purpose!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

Placing his hands on either side of her waist her pulled her off the horse and placed her on the ground gently, at conflict with the way he was feeling, she stared down at her, his hands still gripping.

"Are you trying to get a rematch?" he growled, turning and dragging her over to a tree where he placed her, trapping her with both his arms on either side of her head.

"Of course not." She said defensively.

"Then why did you slow down, and no lies."

"If you don't want me…."

"Oh shut up, you know I want you, you can bloody well feel it right now."

And oh yes, she could. Through her mended skirt she could feel the hard length of him pressed hotly against her, then why was he hesitating?

"I didn't slow down!" she yelled at him, shoving him in the chest.

"You think I didn't notice? I'm not out for an easy fight, you fight fair or don't."

"Oh that's hilarious coming from you!"

His eye turned hot with anger, she had heard of his temper but was still in awe over the dark violence of it, the restrained bestiality of it. In anger he dipped his head and claimed her lips in a savage kiss that burned all the way to the bottoms of her feet, a zing of awareness slipped through her, drugging her, boiling her blood. Thifa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him back, opening her mouth against the onslaught of his tongue and moaning when it entered her mouth.

Every sensation felt heightened, the scrape of bark against her back, the breeze that whispered around them, the smell of sand and sweat and water, his body pressed so intimately against her own. She could barely breathe the sensations were so intense, could barely believe that she wasn't bursting into flames with the passion they stroked together.

"Thifa." He growled.

"Please, don't. Just don't talk." She pressed her fingers against his mouth.

"We're not done with this."

Thifa smiled. "Stop hesitating Touzuko, just let go."

He grinned back and lifted her into his arms, in surprise she squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist, unaware of how open she was to him until she felt him walk towards a sandy beach, shaded by palm trees.

"Now?" she squeaked.

"Now."

"But…. I thought we were going back to camp!"

"We will…. Eventually."

Her face flamed red as he very gently sat her down on the sand and returned to the saddle to spread out a blanket then lifted her again as if she was a child and placed her on the blanket. She stared up at him, surprise and the tiniest bit of fear glittering in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you Hayaati." He whispered the endearment as he knelt on the blanket and laid her back "Just relax."

Thifa looked up at him, her eyes dark. "I know you won't." she murmured.

TBC  
hahahaha I am evil!


	9. I Don't Want You To Stop

Inside Thifa was conflicted, she had no idea what she was doing but she wasn't going to let that stop her, she was ready for this, ready to jump willingly into something dangerous and yet she knew she was safe. Her body trembled as she watched him come closer, his body not quite touching hers, as if in fear she would stop him, but she knew she wouldn't, she wanted this far too much. She reached up, brushing the scar under his right eye, his eyes widened then softened even more, he leaned forward, kissing her lips with infinite care, as if he were holding a precious gift. Without the innate reserve that had been pounded into her at a young age, Thifa reached up and kissed him harder, deepening the passionate embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him onto her. Slightly stunned Bakura didn't have enough time to catch himself before he fell atop her, his hips fitting naturally into the cradle of her slim hips, his hard chest molding to her soft warm breasts. Holding himself above her he pulled away from her, just looking at her face for a moment, his eyes searching hers.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"You won't."

"Not if you don't stop me."

She smiled. "Having second thoughts, Thief?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not if you're not."

"Good, because I'm not." She paused. "I'm ready for this."

One of his hands slipped between them, sliding over the secreted ties that held her dress together, deftly he undid each one, opening the V wider and wider slowly. It started at her throat, he kissed the sun-brushed skin at the top, laving his tongue over it, sliding his mouth down to the front of her breastbone, tasting sweat and heat, then more down to her stomach where he gently swirled his tongue around her navel, lightly dipped his tongue into the little divot. Her hands sank into his soft white locks, lightly massaging his scalp as he seduced her slowly with his mouth, he raised above her and pushed the coarse cloth off her breasts, embarrassed she turned her head and blushed. Lightly he took the spheres of her breasts into his hands and kneaded them, brushing his calloused palms over dusky colored nipples. Instantly they hardened to diamond points, smiling he rolled them gently between his thumb and index finger, she moaned, unable to contain the feelings boiling her insides slowly. Thifa clamped her thighs to his hips, arching her back so she brushed the front of his pants easily, surprised by the instant response he jerked and groaned softly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly, her eyes wide with worry.

"No Hayaati, you've done nothing wrong."

"But…."

"Shhhh." He kissed her again, his hands sliding down from her breasts to her waist then to her hips where the fabric pooled, trying to preserve the fabric he fought to push it down her hips but the fabric refused to budge.

"What did you do to this fabric?" he asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"I sowed it, but the fabric pulled tight."

Cursing he yanked and delighted when the fabric tore easily, throwing the ripped cloth away from them he leaned up from her body to look at her in the early afternoon sun. Bronzed and slim with muscular thighs from riding, soft hips perfect for gripping, a soft stomach and magnificent high round breasts. She was voluptuous, but not overly so, there was just enough flesh on her body that it made her seem soft and vulnerable, the kind of woman a man needed to protect. It was her temper that made her such a contradiction, that's the part that he liked the most, the fire that burned hot in her, whether in passion or in anger. When his eyes met hers again he could tell that she was wondering what he was thinking, he smiled lustily and waiting for a smile in return. As curious for him as he was for her she pushed on the crimson robe that hung around his shoulders and arms, it slipped over his broad strong shoulders that seemed to carry the burden of the world, then fell in a bright puddle of red onto the bland sandy color around them. Her fingers trailed lightly over his skin, testing the rigidity of his muscles and flexibility of his skin, they followed the arrow of hair to the waistband of his riding pants that wrapped around his thighs easily. She hesitated there, as if waiting for his approval then fell away, she blushed and turned her face away from him again, biting her bottom lip in consternation.

He chuckled. "No worries, you do not displease me. We will save the exploration of my own body for another day, okay my frightened rabbit?" he teasingly nudged her.

She smiled her gratitude at his allowance of her inexperience, leaning back up to his knees he slipped the ties on his pants and let them fall away from his hips, he didn't want to startle her but wasn't embarrassed by his own nakedness. She gasped, her eyes instantly lowering to his thick sex that was nestled in a thicket of light hair, he tried not to smile as a blush stained her face and neck. He moved slowly towards her, coming back down on his hands and knees to trap her against the ground, she didn't struggle but seemed a little more wary of him now. He kissed her lightly, slipping his tongue into her mouth, trying to ease her doubts away, his hands sliding over her bare stomach before dipping between her thighs to tease the small button. Bakura was pleased to find that she was more than ready, slick and hot for him, easily he inserted a finger into her tight passage, still teasing her clit. She arched into him, gasping at the sparks of pleasure that rippled through her.

He felt her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly, unable to control her response to his gentle ministrations, he enjoyed the way she mewed and moaned for him, the way she pushed her hips into his. He liked her better when she seemed to lose control of herself, savagely he pushed her on, kissing her until she was meeting the thrust of his hand with the twist of her hips.

"Bakura!" she whimpered.

It was getting harder for him to control himself, harder for him to go slowly, already he could feel the reins of his control slipping out of his reach, making it difficult for him to grab back. Tenderly he drew her thighs farther apart, settling himself between them easily, she looked at him anxiously, not sure what to expect but finding a part of her was scared. Looking at him, she was sure he wasn't going to fit inside her.

"This part is going to hurt." He said apologetically.

She felt something nudge the place between her thighs, it was smooth and round at the top and was pushing lightly against the entrance to her body, bracing herself she bit her lip and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him fully down on top of her body. A slight burning began, a tight feeling, like her skin was too small, not pain but not totally pleasant to her as well, Bakura eased another inch inside, feeling her tighten and clench around him, pulling him deeper she gasped and arched again, moving her hips in a slow undulating pattern. Fast losing control Bakura whispered incoherently in her ear and thrust deeply into her, holding himself dead still when he was fully sheathed within her, her gasp was soft but nearly tore his eardrums from the fear of hurting her. He waited.

"Bakura." She whispered softly.

He stared down at her, her eyes were closed and her face was slightly clenched in the effort not to cry out, my body was tightly wrapped around him as if she feared he would leave her.

"It's okay, the pain will fade." He reassured her.

Gingerly he pulled out of her, slowly and steady. "I can stop now if you'd like."

She hesitated, she wasn't sure what to say, what to do. All of this was so new but the pain from his initial thrust was begin to fade, the steady feeling of his breathing and the thunder of his heart was calming.

"No." she said, opening her eyes and staring at him. "Don't stop."

He smiled and thrust slowly back into her, gently kneading her hips, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, moving his lips down slowly until they touched the corner of her mouth. The pain had completely subsided by now and was replaced with another odd sensation, a quickening under her skin, electric and undeniable. Experimenting with the feeling she lifted her hips and was surprised when a shock of pleasure spiked down her spine and spread out along her limbs, Bakura groaned and kissed her hard on the mouth, teasing her mouth with his tongue. Lights burst before her eyes as Bakura continued to thrust in and out of her slowly, his own body tense with control, sweat beading on his tawny skin. Thifa met his thrusts easily, lifting and thrusting her hips up towards his, trying to push his control as her own pleasure heightened. She started to buck, wanting more of him, more from him, her body becoming a torrent of heat, she whimpered and clenched around him, testing everything she could until she felt the last leash of his control snap. His lips found her easily and suddenly everything was different, he was pounding into her, thrusting wildly, his groans louder and more pronounced. He gripped her hips in his hands, almost painfully and rode her as hard as he would one of his horses, beneath him she bucked and moaned, almost screaming as her body tensed and strips of light flashed behind her eyelids. She screamed as she came, arching her back and throwing her head back, not too far behind her Bakura released something hot and sticky into her, collapsing atop her body, spent and breathing harshly.

"Thifa?" he said hoarsely.

"Mmhmm?" she mumbled into his shoulder, too spent to speak.

Gently he rolled onto his side, curling her against his side. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Shhhh." She whispered, her eyes closed as she placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Be quiet."

He grinned and closed his eyes as well, drifting off to sleep in the late afternoon sun.

TBC

Review. Love you lots and lots and lots.


End file.
